Ours
by blurredrealities
Summary: Sequel to Falling Over Again.. Ryan and Alexis embark on the next adventure of their relationship. But when secrets are brought up from the beginning of the relationship, things take a turn.


**Story Summary:** Sequel to Falling Over Again.. Ryan and Alexis embark on the next adventure of their relationship. But when secrets are brought up from the beginning of the relationship, things take a turn.

**Rating**: T, just because I'm paranoid.

**Disclaimer: ** I'm sure the writers of the show don't have little sisters who drop their laptops in fish tanks.

**Chapter Summary: **It's the start of summer, and Alexis is looking forward to being able to spend time with her boyfriend, when she learns where Ryan went the night before she moved into her apartment.

**Authors Note: **Welcome to the start of Ours. Falling Over Again was actually really shot and such, but don't worry, this story is going to be longer. First; I'd like to ask you guys what you think of the chapter heading thing that I have going on here (Story summary, rating, disclaimer, and chapter summary). should I keep with it. Second; I hope you all enjoy this story, beware: it does start out a little angsty and such.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time teaching you guys this year, I hope that you learned some stuff. Before we get started on our little celebration, I want you all to tell me one thing that you learned this year. And it can't be from yesterday's lessons." Alexis told the group of students who were sitting in a semi-circle on the carpet in front of her. She wasn't sure why, but she was kind of upset that the school year was over. She loved this group of students. They were the first ones that she ever taught. she brushed her red hair behind her ear as she leaned back in the chair, crossing her ankles and looking down as the students spoke. For the most part, their stutters that came when they were nervous and didn't want to speak in front of a group of people had gone away. She was surprised at how much they had matured of the 180 days they've sat in her classroom.<p>

As they finished talking she smiled and stood up.

"Alright, Ali's Dad will be here shortly with the snacks and things for your end of school party, until then, can I ask you guys to make sure that you have everything from your desks and cubbyboxes?" a few quiet "yups" were heard, others simply nodded and stood up, talking among each other as they worked on shoving everything into the small bags that they had brought with them. She walked back to her desk, entering final scores and grades, but really not paying full attention. She was thinking about her vacation, what she would do with the months where she didn't have to work. In June she did have to go to a week-long training in California with a bunch of other teachers from the school, and she started back up working in the school in July, but that was a month away. She wanted to spend her time with Kevin, but he doesn't really get summer vacations with his job. Sure, he gets one or two days off a week, but a lot of time he doesn't take those. Not anymore.

She misses spending time with him, but she isn't going to show it. She's a grown woman. An adult with responsibilities, she can't just act like a teenager anymore. Those years are passed her. She can't let it get to her. They spend time together when they can, usually once a week for coffee in the morning, and then they talk on the phone almost every night, so they try. They work together, which is odd because they are twelve years apart._ Maybe that realization is just hitting Kevin, and that's why he's stopped taking the two days off a week. Maybe he's been distant when we talk. _Alexis subconsciously shakes her head. She can't tell herself that, because what if it's true? What if he wants to break up with her and won't because she's so young and he doesn't want to break such a young girls heart?

She isn't sure what even possessed her to start thinking about things like that, and she decides that none of it is true. He loves her, doesn't he? He tells her that whenever they talk, and she tells him that she loves him, because she does. More than anything in the world.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears her door open, and in walks Tom Demming, father of one of her students. Her favorite student, actually. (but she isn't going to tell anyone that, it would make Abigale a little upset to hear considering she's Alexis goddaughter.)

"Hello, Ms. Castle." he tells her with a nod, setting down the bags of juice, cookies and fruit snacks that had been gathered by various parents.

"Detective." She smiles slightly, helping him get everything out of the bags and onto the back table. The students know better than to run up and grab, because Alexis has a system. Every time they have a party in her class, the person who has been the most well behaved throughout the day gets to pick their treats first. It works well for her class, and she's glad that she has come up with it.

"Alright, everyone sit down at your desks." she tells them with a clap. They ones who weren't, movie quickly, folding their arms and looking up at her with wide eyes. "Let's see... Jackson and Every, you guys can go first." She tells them, stepping aside next to Demming. The two children jump up quickly and walk over to get their treats, and then walk over to their seats.

"Okay, now, first row can go, once their done, second follow behind, and then the last row can follow in behind them. No shoving, wait your turn, and please use a napkin, alright?" she calls out.

"So, Alexis, I heard a rumor going around the precinct a couple weeks ago that I'm curious to confirm." Demming asks a minute later.

"And that would be?" she replies, wondering why he asked her, she's not a cop. She's a teacher.

"That you and Detective Ryan are together?" he doesn't beat around the bush, he comes right out and says it. Their relationship isn't illegal, it's just something that isn't really done. At least not with officers.

She lets out a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, we are dating."

"Alright, just curious." He nods.

"I thought you were going to ask me about my dad and m-Kate." She had to stop herself from saying Mom. She doesn't call Kate Mom often, only every once in a while/ When Kate came into the picture, Alexis had already come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to have a stable mother figure in her life, that's just the way it was. Not everyone had one, and she was okay with that. But in the time that they had spent together, Kate had become like a Mother to Alexis, and both realized that.

"No, I'm pretty sure I knew that they were going to end up together when Detective Beckett and I broke up." She nods after he speaks, not saying anything more on the matter. She looks out over her classroom, the kids are gathered in groups talking to each other. She walks up to the front of the classroom and grabs a nerf ball out of her desk.

"Alright, we're gonna play silent ball. Remember how to play?" she asks the group who nod, sitting up on their desks. The ones who have yet to finish their food are very cautious to set it somewhere were it won't spill. She smiles, tossing the ball to Daze, who catches it and starts the game.

* * *

><p>Alexis wipes off the last desk in the second row, brushing her hair behind her ear as she stands up. She glances over the desks in the back row, noticing there is not a scrap of food on them. Knowing that they'll just gather dust over the break, she tosses the papertowels into the trash bin, letting out a deep breath as she does so.<p>

She hears her phone ring from her desk, and she walks over quickly to make sure that she doesn't miss the call. Not bothering to check the caller ID, she picks it up and answers "Hello?" like she does every time.

"Hey, Alexis. Your dad was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight? Since we're still unsure if we're going down to the Hamptons yet." she heard Kate say tell her.

"Yeah, of course. Around 7?" She responds, picking up her computer and sliding it into her bag with one hand, which was something she had mastered halfway through the year.

"That works just fine."

"'Kay, I'll see you then." Alexis said before hanging up her phone.

She pulls her bag up over her shoulder, walking over to the door, looking over her empty classroom one more time before turning off the lights, closing the door and making sure it's locked behind her.

The sound of her black heels echo throughout the empty hallway as she makes her way to catch a cab because she was currently out of a car. She didn't mind, though, it was less for her to worry about. And it was easier on her. At least right now.

* * *

><p>Her apartment is in need of being cleaned. Badly. There are empty coke cans sitting on the coffee tables and Faye's school books are all over the kitchen table. She must have just left for work given the time, and Abigale is probably at her Grandmother's. Faye and Abigale moved in with Alexis about a month ago, and now her apartment is at capacity. Faye sleeps on the pullout couch, because she refused to let Alexis, and Abigale is in the second bedroom. It doesn't matter that they are so cramped, Faye was tired of living with her mom, she didn't want to have to have a curfew at 21, so she decided to move out, but when they couldn't find their own apartment within her budget, Alexis was happy to let her friend move in.<p>

She starts throwing the garbage from her movie night with Faye and Lauren last night away when she hears a knock at the door. Groaning, she turns around, taking one last look over her apartment before she answers the door. She is surprised to see Kevin Ryan standing there seeing that he is supposed to be at work.

"Hey." She says with a smile before stepping aside to let him in.

"I need to talk to you." He tells her quickly, its obvious that he is nervous.

"Alright, talk away." She says with a slight smile as she walks over to her couch.

"Remember when I came over to help you unpack, and I told you that I had seen Jenny the day before?"

"Vaguely, but yes."

"Well, I kinda lied.."

"You didn't see your ex-wife? Why would you lie about that?" She's confused, this isn't making any sense. She's trying to think something up in her mind, but she can't.

"No, I saw her. And then after work, I kinda went for a drive and ended up at her apartment..."

"Oh." Alexis looks down, letting her hair cover her face. She's worried, and also she's still confused. Why did he wait so long to tell her this?

"And I went to talk to her, and she kissed me. And I didn't stop her, and things kinda got... heated."

She bites her lips and looks up at him. Biting her lip, she can't tell what her feelings are. "Heated as in you slept with your ex-wife?"

He takes a deep breath and leans back against her couch. They sit there, Alexis trying to comprehend what she's been told. The majority of their relationship has been a lie. At least in her opinion, and she can't just let that go, no matter that it was long ago.

After about five minutes she stands up and walks to the door. "I think you should go." She says quietly, opening the door.

"Alexis.." he starts but she shakes her head.

"I can't deal with this right now." She tells him, her voice quivering.

"So, you're just going to break up with me?" He stands in the door frame, looking at her, sadness in his eyes.

She shakes her head again. "I need time to think this over, where it leaves us." Her eyes never look up from the ground.

"And in the mean time?"

"We take a break." He nods, turning on his heel before walking away.

Alexis closes the door and checks the time on the clock above the kitchen counter, seeing that it's already 6:00. She must have left work later than she though she did. She wants to think everything over that Kevin has just told her, but she's not sure she can hold herself together while she's at her Dad and Kate's. She can't let them know what he told her, that will just make everything worse. So, she straightens up her apartment, pulls on a t-shirt and jeans, along with a pair of her favorite sandals and walks out to the subway to see her Dad, a smile on her face because she loves spending time with her family. Her Dad, Kate, and her newest foster-sister, Marissa.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I know it isn't exactly the way we all pictured it, but the whole Ryan's wedding thing, and him and Jenny being super cute together made me not want to publish this. But alas, eventually I decided that you know what, it's AU. <strong>

**Anyway, I don't think you guys care.**

**I have a question for you guys, have any of you heard of The Good Mad?**

**Just don't shoot me. But I will allow strongly worded review. **


End file.
